Twisted Sight
by Ms.Bloodmoon
Summary: When Naruto disappeared, no one thought he would come back especially changed. He now is a missing-nin and threatened the Hokage's life...but is he actually the enemy? non-yaoi.Someone told me this was violent I don't think so. R&R! Please? Pretty Please?
1. really short prologue

Uzumaki Naruto, left Konoha village in the dead of night after the chuunin examination six years ago.

Leaving everything precious to him, his status, and dreams. No one knew what made him leave or why. 

Maybe the loneliness and cruelty of the villagers had finally caused the once energetic twelve year old to just….snap…

_"Four Months of searching, not a single trace of the kitsune brat, who would have thought that the clumsy, idiotic child, could out smart every jounin and Anbu. I got to give the kid some credit though, he's gained some respect by the younger generation…."_

"……….Almost a year has past, no one has even sighted the kitsune child. The Hokage has declared with a saddened heart, that 'he' is to be listed as a missing-nin and hunter-nin are being dispatched as I speak……"

-Anbu Kato Mizuto

But the last thing anyone would have suspected was, for the very same missing-nin to reappear and bringing a very unexpected surprise.


	2. The Return

Twisted Sight:

Chapter 2

* * * * * * * *

Tsunade-sama rubbed her forehead just imagining the evil headache that was coming, a sigh escaped her lips while she glared at the overly large stack of documents hoping they could miraculously catch fire and turn to ashes. She still couldn't figure out for the life of her why she had signed up for the job….well actually it was.. "pushed" on her. Who would have thought that gambling would put her here… behind a desk as Godaime of Konoha village. A knock came from the main door before a young woman came in, carrying….a pile of guess what? More papers to sign, lots of papers…..damn it!

"Here's the rest of the documents Godaime-sama." the secretary dropped them on top of the oak desk before bowing and leaving again. Tsunade groaned before letting her head drop forward.

"Why me?" she picked up her pen raising it to the closest paper and slowly reaching for the kunai tucked away, by her side. Something cold pressed into her neck making her stiffen.

"Hello 'baa-san."

* * * * * * * * * *

The young woman looked out the window of her small home into the gloom, the rain pattering on the roof. Thinking….that's all she had been doing recently, about Lee, Ino getting married, Sasuke changing, and…... She shook her head trying to clear the image of a hyper active blonde screeching about anything and everything that had to do with ramen. She smiled sadly, after years of wishing he'd stop announcing his love for her and following her around like a lost puppy…..she had gotten her very wish, funny how things can back fire on you with a snap of the fingers. 

'And now he's gone' a lump grew in her throat, even her inner self was feeling down. She scrowled again glaring at her reflection, only finding a lost and angry pink haired woman. 

Why did he leave? Doesn't he know what he did to everyone?! How he affected every last soul of Konoha, Sasuke included...especially Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke." her head leaned against the pane. The Anbu didn't even smile now a days, built more like a statue then flesh and blood. The confident and proud boy was buried so deep in that ghost of a shell, he might as well be dead. Most gave up on him after a few years except for Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage, and herself, but even they were starting to wear down, giving up hope. She stood up stiffly, stretching her arms out and getting the kinks out. For some reason, she felt on edge, like something happened or was happening. Something had to be up, maybe it was just the weather finally getting to her. 

* * * * * * * * * *

A bandaged fist hit the indent in the tree over and over again. A scowl marred the handsome features on the young mans' face.

_'_Dobe_'_ he screamed out once and put all his strength into the punch. _'Hahaha! I could beat you any day Sasuke!' _he closed his eyes, scrowling darkly. _'You're my friend, Sasuke. Why would you think like that?' _angry red eyes glared at him in his mind, a distorted picture of a boy with blonde hair having a almost animal look to him. _'If we ever meet again, I will kill you.'_

* * * * * * * * *

' I want full access to Konoha, the bounty taken off my head while I'm here, and for my men to walk freely.' Tsunade stared at the shadows in the corner where the cloaked figure had seeped into. She scrowled darkly, a kunai in front of her, a design carved carefully on the hilt. 

_'And if we do not agree?' _a red tint covered the surface making the shape more noticeable. 

_'Then consider your beloved village wiped from the face of the world.'_

... like a fox, with nine tails. 


	3. Thinking Things over

Disclaim: I Own Naruto! Yes, I created it! Me! All mine! MWUHAHAHA

I wish.

Author's note: Gomen Nasai, minna-san. This is my first try at a story remember so there's going to be A LOT of mistakes. By the way this story is going to have lots and lots of twist and turns, there is a reason behind the name "Twisted Sight", it bounces around going back and forth between different scenes like in Chapter1 , first it's Tsunade with the kunai being pulled on her, most of you probably know who it was, then Sakura who is thinking over things, like how cold Sasuke is, then Sasuke and his turmoil going on inside of him , then back to Tsunade who is musing over the recent event that has just happened to her. Sorry I kinda forgot to put those little star thingy's in(***) Thanks to GWFascination for pointing it out too. Anyways here's some things to help understand the story a bit more.

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-thinking

__

Blah- it happened in the past, so think of a flashback

__

'Blah'-someone talking in the past or flashback what ever it's called!

__

/Blah\ - It's a person's inner self talking, just think Inner Sakura, 

****- New scene! Remember it!

Then the Japanese words, which are few, I was going to put more since sometimes I add them in while speaking English.

I you have any questions just email me. Now On WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Twisted Sight

Chapter 3: Thinking Things Over

"You're probably wondering why I have called all of you here." Tsunade looked over her most loyal and respected shinobi. She sighed leaning forward, resting her hands on the table in front of her, suddenly looking weary . "We have a situation on our hands." a pause. "I had no choice, but to cooperate." she pulled the kunai out from beside her and placed it down, a feeling of dread and confusion radiating from the group of men and women.

"Hokage-sama?" she turned to see a young jounin shifting ever so slightly under the weight of many eyes. "What does a kunai have to do with this?" he trailed off, eyeing the weapon wearily.

"This." she picked it up with the uttermost care as if it would break. "is a gift and a warning depending on how look at it. I see it as both." she past it to the man to her left. "Kakashi." the jounin looked at the kunai, then to the Hokage's face. She turned to the many eyes. "The Kitsune has returned." if the group had been any other people, the room would have broke into chatter. But these weren't ordinary men and women, these were shinobi, shadow men, ninjas, they had many names, all meaning the same thing. These were the children of the night.

"Naruto?" someone whispered the name in a hushed voice. 

"Yes, Iruka. Naruto is back." the shinobi in question brightened.

"He's come home! I knew he would! He never abandoned us!" his laughter died down. "Right?" his eyes seemed to plead to the Godaime, she in turn kept her gaze steady.

"I'm sorry, Iruka." the man's face fell. Tsunade turned her eyes away from him. "Uzumaki Naruto, is not to be trusted, but." she sighed. "I have taken the bounty off of his head for the time being, we are not to attack him while he is here."

"This is madness!" Tsunade's eyes became slits.

"Hyuuga Neji, I see you have a different opinion on this?" the jounin bowed his head.

"Forgive Godaime-sama for my out burst, but. Why are we letting the 'traitor' walk freely behind our walls? All of us combined could defeat him easily." Tsunade's gaze hardened becoming steely.

"Hyuuga, I expected more from you." the nineteen year old bowed his head again. "Never underestimate the enemy, he may not even be here to harm. The Naruto we knew would protect his home with his life, I did the only thing I could do. He gave me two options, the first being to let him walk freely or the latter, to have Konoha destroyed." the tension in the room doubled, like a heavy weight was placed on their shoulders. "No one is to attack him or his followers, if you value your lives." 

"When does he arrive?" Tsunade looked down at the kunai once more.

"In three days."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The shinobi slowly started to single file out of the room leaving the fifth Hokage, who in turn was hunched forward ever so slight and head bent shielding her face.

"Kakashi, I wish to speak with you alone." the silver-haired shinobi paused, letting the others move around him until only Tsunade and himself were left.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" she glanced at the jounin, his visible eye staring straight ahead with no emotion.

"Kakashi, I know this news affects you the most out of everyone besides Iruka." 

"Hai, Hokage-sama." his voice was dead-pan.

"And that is why I'm ordering you to do this for me. When this 'treaty' has ended between the kitsune and Konoha, if he poses as a threat, to my people similar to that of Orochimaru." Kakashi turned to face Tsunade, a feeling of dread washing over both of them.

"Kill him." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The streets were empty by the time Kakashi decided to head home. Every piece of new information buzzing in his head and all of it rotating around a certain blonde shinobi. The very thought of that, child, doing something so out of ….character was unbelievable! 

'And yet, at the same time….' maybe his age was starting to catch up, when was his birthday again? Last September?

__

'Naruto, what are you doing?' he stared at his student with a questioning gaze.

'Thinking.' Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. Naruto thinking? Now that was something new. 'Have you ever felt like something was missing?' he had started to notice some changes in his student, very small ones that most would not see. But it had been something in those sky blue eyes that made him think twice, if the go lucky attitude he always seemed to wear was more then just some giant charade.

'Yes, I have.' Naruto nodded his head once and kept silent. 'You can go back to sleep, Naruto, you're shift is over.'

The copy ninja looked up, finding himself at the edge of the village staring at three trees. Even after all those years, the marks looked exactly like they did when they were first made. A ghost of a smile flickered across Kakashi's lips, Sakura was the first to master the chakra technique on the first try, as for Sasuke and Naruto? He had to drag the two away before they killed themselves trying to beat the other to the top of the tree. To some other person the very top marks on both trees were the same, if the person wasn't a shinobi.

'No matter how hard you tried, Sasuke was always one step ahead of you in everything.'. But things changed.

_He was late, like usual, but this time it was different. Behind that door was another group of three genin for him to fail, like the others before them. This was the very last place he wished to be in, but what the third says goes. Children, he grimaced, were not his thing, he didn't *hate* them per say, just couldn't stand being in the of one presence for long periods of time. He might as well get it over with before and opened the door, only to have a chalk board eraser, full of…..chalk hit him on top of head all the while having a short blonde laughing at him…...children… defiantly were not his thing._

Kakashi sighed being drawn back to the present, the most unsettling feeling filled his being. If his youngest student did pose as a threat, Kakashi could feel bile in his throat.

"Don't think like that." he scrowled refusing to believe where his thoughts were heading. 

"Naruto wouldn't betray us." _/He could though, you've seen it so many times before, why would this case be any different ? \_ he shook his head willing the voice he'd heard so many times within his life to leave. It only caused trouble, doubt, and pain. _/And if he does betray Konoha? Do you have the strength to eliminate him? \ _Kakashi one eye hardened, he stared up at the stars which winked back at him.

"Yes."

**********

*Kuroi's second Note: I have to think things over and try to make the chapters waaaaaayyy longer then they are now. BUT! I promise to work harder and try to post them every other day, school is super annoying right now and I despise art with a passion, I want to draw anime, but nooooo we have to draw 'realistic' STUFF! By the way for those of you wondering…I'm very sorry….I'm not making this story into a yaoi. Please don't hurt me! I may in some other story, but not now. There maybe some romance in "Twisted Sight" If there is I'm going to have to figure out who is coupled with who. Hey Naruto might even be paired up with my original character I'll be adding in very soon. Oh and Naruto is going to be MAJOR OOC! Arigato to all those who reviewed my story, and don't forget, feeling free to scream and rant all you want at my work. If it gets my attention I'll see if I can change things! 

Sayonara! Kuroi Kitsune 


	4. Demon Eyed I hate this chapter

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto in any form, except for the drawings I did free hand.

Kuroi's note: I didn't expect to get 19 reviews in less than three days. Hell I thought I wouldn't get ANY!

I have the story planned out…..never thought it would *that* many pages, now I just have to write it. I'm not making this story a yaoi, 'and then he kissed him' you know how disturbing that is to write to me? Plus 90% of the stories in the Naruto section are yaoi, I like them and all sometimes, but come on, I wanted to do something different for a change. 

I'm not sure if there will be any romance, Hinata and Naruto make the cutest couple that one is a maybe. Oh and SASUKE you are a cold, frozen hearted bastard! Loosen up buddy and pull the stick out that's jammed up your ass!!!! …………there I feel much better now.

Sorry this is so long I just had to do some rambling oh and Naruto DOES come in this chapter, but…………………. You'll just have to see!

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

_Blah_- happened in the past or flashback

_'Blah'_ talking in the flashback thingy 

_/Blah\-_ The Inner Self of characters

****- New Scene

Enough Talking errr writing? On with the Show ….STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Twisted Sight

Chapter 4? (…….prologue is chapter 1...I guess) :Morning Sunshine!

The dark haired woman frowned staring at the assortment of vegetables, looking for that perfect one…..

'I guess this is what I get for being around Neji-oniisan so much' her small apartment had gone from looking like every other apartment to green. Opening the fridge could hurt the eyes if one was unused to it, a week ago something (probably spinach) was found in the back by Sakura, who swore it was radioactive by the…..glow it well radiated.

__

'Hinata! What the hell is this stuff?!?!' 

__

'I think it's spinach, ummm was spinach?'

'Ah! You call this spinach?! It's glowing! See, see!' from out of nowhere Sakura started poking the 'spinach' with a pole.

'I don't see any glowing……ok so maybe you are right'

'What do you keep in here!? That stuff is radioactive! Does Neji really eat things like this?'

'Sometimes?'

'Well it's going in the garbage. When was the last time you cleaned you're fridge?'

'Errr, a week ago?' 

'Hinata.'

'Yes?'

'You're a terrible liar.'

'I know.'

"Hinata? Hello anybody home." Hinata snapped out of her trans like state, finding a pale hand waving in front of her face. A blush quickly stained her cheeks.

"Gomen Nasai, Ino. I was just thinking about something, I guess I zoned out.' the slightly older girl raised a eyebrow after shaking her head.

"Well?" Hinata just blinked looking confused by the question.

"Well what?" the blonde threw her hands in the air as a way of showing her frustration.

"Where's the ring?" the blush which still was on her cheeks, darkened in embarrassment.

"Oh" she held her left hand out letting Ino inspect the new twinkling item on her ring finger. The blonde let a low whistle out.

"Damn, now that's a nice rock." she scowled putting her hands on her hips. "Oh course my lazy ass husband was to LAZY to get me a ring like that. I can imagine him saying 'it's too troublesome'!" Hinata, being the smart girl she was, stayed silent, only nodding when necessary to do so. 

"I bet your Miruto-kun spent time And money buying you that. Kai! There you are." a sweat-drop rolled of the back of Hinata's head, it still amazed her, how the blonde could change her attitude in seconds. "Kai, say hello to Hinata-chan." a noticeable twitch in the corner of Hinata's mouth occurred when the 'chan' was added to the end of her name. All annoyance was quickly erased upon seeing the child in Ino's arms.

"He's so cute, Ino." the pale-eyed girl cooed over the child. 

"That he is, isn't that right Kai." Kai had inherited his father's dark hair while getting Ino's eyes.

'Poor child, with parents like his, he'll probably end up traumatized for life.

"Hinata, you're doing it again." 

"Ummm, gomen nasai?" she started poking her fingers together, can anyone say 'old habits die hard'.

"Like I was saying before." the blush came back full power. "Have you noticed, recently, how tense everyone is?" Hinata nodded. " They put Shikamaru on double duty, he won't even tell me why!" Ino stopped ranting and looked around. "But I can tell you one thing, whatever is going on, it's big. Real big."

* * * * * * * * * 

"Ok kids, time for a test." thirty-one groans echoes soon followed. A smile flickered across his lips.

'1.…2.…3..."

"But, Iruka sensei! We just had a test yesterday!"

"And the day before!

"It's not-"

"Can we hav-" the man raised his hand…..dead silences.

'Much better'

"Now, now kids. I promise this one is easy. O.k. Tell me about the Hokages?" he was greeted by enthusiastic shouts of eleven and twelve year olds. 

"Their the strongest ninja in the whol-"

"And he went bam! Right in the fac-"

"I will be Hokage one day! And then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages!"

_'I will be Hokage one day! And then…..I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages!"_ the sentence buzzed in his head over and over again. 

"Ok everyone!" he learned many years ago, once children get excited only one thing worked to get their attention. "Quiet ! Unless you like cleaning chalk boards for a week!" he sighed slowly. "You're dismissed." it didn't take long for the students to get over the shock that Iruka-sensei, the man who thought that letting a class out five minutes early was outrageous…..had just done that, except, it was half an hour early. 

After the last of running feet and slamming doors was done, Iruka finally lifted his head and…….looked at the clock.

"Kuso."

* * * * * * * * * * 

It was perfect, absolutely perfect. A pair of feet glided soundlessly across the tiled flooring towards the oak desk in the centre. The intruder grinned viciously, looking at the only other occupant in the room who was…drooling all over the desk. The likeliness of catching a Hokage in such a vulnerable state was……..he shook his head. There was no time for thinking numbers over, he had a job to do. But sneaking in and finding her fast asleep like a little baby, made his life all the more simpler.

_/But look at that face. She looks so innocent. \_ he mentally snorted. 

'HER innocent? Bah! Give me a break!' the man winced rubbing a invisible pain in his left cheek. 'Revenge, you gotta love it.'

"Good Morning Su-" between his middle and ring finger was a small kunai…less than an inch from his face. 

_/I knew this was a bad idea! But nooooo, don't listen to me! You NEVER listen to MEEE!!!\_

"Well someone's a little on edge." Tsunade growled rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Jiraiya! You baka! Why can't you use the door like any other person instead of climbing TEN FLOORS to my WINDOW with NO CHAKRA!" 

_/Kuso! Look at what you've done! Remember what happened last time?!?!\_

"Now, now Tsunade." the white haired man slowly backed away from the angry, errr EXTREMELY angry, petite blonde. "I wouldn't have been able to see you that way though! Honestly!" her lip curled back over her teeth, angry seemed to radiate off of her in waves with every step she took forward.

"And why is that?!" he quickly searched his brain for an excuse. She lifted her hand, pointing her nails into a claw of red nails.

"The Anbu! They were swarming the place like bees! They would never believe me, even if I said I was a Sennin! Please don't hurt me." he closed his eyes, waiting for the painful impact of nails digging into his handso-

"Oh." blink, blink……

"Oh?" he stared blinking…ly at the slumped over form, sitting behind the desk?

'What the hell?! She was.. now she's, but! She was going to slap me. How?' his mental ranting stilled upon seeing the noticeable black rings under her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, I forgot about all that. I guess I thought all of that was a dream."

_/Did she just apologize?\ _Tsunade sighed, feeling another headache coming.

"You're probably wondering what's going on?" he nodded. (rather dumbly I might say wait……. that isn't much of a change *giggles* I just had to say that.)

"It has to do with a old student of yours." Jiraiya raised a eyebrow, in his long life he'd only had two students, the Yondaime and….

"Naruto?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sakura-chan! Matte!" the pink-haired girl slowed to a stop seeing who it was calling her.

"Konichi wa, Lee-kun." she smiled gently at the Gai-look alike who in turn beamed brightly, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Ogenki desu ka?" she laughed rather softly.

"Genki, you?" the boy smiled, nodding his head vigorously. "I take it you're well then." The two continued to walk in silence but, every once and awhile Lee would glance at the young woman by his side.

"Sakura….." she turned to him, tilting her head to one side.

"Hai?" 

"Are you really ok?" he only got a confused look. "I mean, well…..you seem down, what's wrong?" 

__

'Naruto! Come down here, you moron! Stop fooling around! No! Not that way. You'll make Iruka-sensei's hair turn grey from stress!'

"I'm just thinking, that's all." Lee shook his head.

"Everyone's been thinking recently eh?" he rubbed the back of his neck, when Sakura glanced at him. 

'I'm sorry Sakura, you're not the only one who has to follow orders.' he glowered darkly in his head, all the while keeping a happy, smiling exterior on.

"Just like everyone has a secret or too." Lee's eyes flashed quickly noticing the direction she was heading to.

"Matte!" he hesitated for a moment, trying to avoid this crush's questioning gaze. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" something lit up in her leaf green eyes and was she blushing?

"Sure, Lee-kun, I'd love to." he turned her rounding heading back to the centre of the village and away from the edge….

'Gomen Nasai, Sakura-chan. I hope this won't hurt you too much because, I don't think you will be able to handle that much more stress.' 

* * * * * * * * * *

"So let me get this straight….." Jiraiya rested his feet on top of Tsunade's desk much to her annoyance. "He came in here, at night and some how snuck up on you with a kunai? Without tripping ANY traps, alarms, or shinobi?" *nod* "Then threatened you, that he'd kill every one and wipe Konoha village to nothing but rubble?" *another nod* he looked thoughtful……and not a hentai for once….if that was even possible. "I can't believe all that training got through his dense skull."

"Jiraiya!"

"Ok, ok I get it!" he took his feet off. "The thing I don't get is how could *he* out of all people beat me at something like that?" he received only a twitch from the Godaime. "I'll shut up now." she sighed again holding her head, while the hentai looked like he was in deep thought. "But"

"Jiraiya…." 

"What if it *hadn't* been him though." the Godaime opened one eye, looking slightly….annoyed.

"Don't be stupid, of course it was him! It's not like it was his-" her eyes widened "clone." how foolish she was, the answer had been right under everyone's nose.

"Bingo. So you do remember."

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' three solid clones of the Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke, quickly surrounding the other genin.

"But! Naruto could have been miles away! You have to be fairly close to produce a shadow clone." Jiraiya snorted.

"We're talking about the same brat aren't we?" Tsunade scowled darkly.. again. "This is the kid who was known as 'dead last' in his class and rank. Six months later, he was beating everyone in the Chuunin exams. When he puts his head to it, the brat can do anything. Probably still as stubborn as a mule." in their minds popped up a picture of a younger Naruto sitting with his arms crossed and a pout on his chubby face plus added donkey ears. Tsunade smiled softly thinking of the only time Naruto hadn't called her obaasan.

"For once, we actually agree on something." the two Sennin fell into a comfortable silence just letting their thoughts wandering on the past, present, and future to come.

"So…." Jiraiya placed his feet on top of the desk again. "I heard there was a new ladies bath house?" *twitch twitch*

The young secretary had just finished her paper work and was slipping it into the folder by her des…*SMACK* well that was true before, now…..

"JIRAIYA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she glanced at the door before picking the phone up.

"Could someone a form the Anbu to come up to the Hokage's office, they're at it again." the sound of glass shattering, followed by howls of pain rang in her ears. "and a medic." *SLAP* "or two." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Silence surrounded them, unlike anything they'd felt before. It was like a invisible phantom was digging claws into the souls of everything it touch, plant and animal alike. The massive gates of Hidden Leaf Village swung open slowly under the massive weight. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Those near the centre of the village stopped where they were, hearing the low rumble and grind of the doors, most shivered at the sound with looks of confuse and fear. They never opened the entrance gates, **ever,** not since…

Again those old enough to remember what had happened years ago shook. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tsunade pulled her robes trying to make them at least more comfortable.

'They make me look fat and this hat…..I feel like a old hag.' she always despised putting the traditional robes on, it was tradition after all. 'Screw tradition next time!'

The Anbu standing beside and around her didn't seem to notice her discomfort, thinking it had to do more on the lines of….waiting like everyone else. Every once and awhile, the Godaime would glance toward the Anbu by her side. His silver mask had no design like the others did except for the two slits which adored it only for him to see through, pale skin which seemed to match his mask, stretched over lean muscles. Dark blue coloured hair wisped in chunks that would have framed his face if the mask hadn't been there.

_She looked down at the Anbu kneeling before her._

'I cannot allow this, how did you come across such in formation?' the stress from days on end of little sleep, shock and worry must have finally taken their toll on the usually calm woman.

'I over heard and wish to be there, Godaime-sama.' his cool tone made it obvious. Unless she tied him down and had a guard or two put on him, nothing would stop him from being there….just like Naruto, stubborn to the end.

'Fine, brat. You may be there, but I'm ordering you to stay in my sight at all times and don't do anything rash. We are to keep this as peaceful as possible, and having a sudden brawl does not stand a peaceful.' she scowled darkly, if Sakura were to walk through that door and ask for the same thing, she would snap.

'Arigato gozimasu, Godaime-sama.'

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat.

'He's coming.' many of the Anbu and jounin reached cautiously for weapons. As a lazy, but thick fog rolling forward from the deepest shadows, creating illusions and morphing objects until only a heavy white lay before them.

"That's a mist-nin move." many nodded slightly, they already knew those of the mist were silent killers, using the fog as cover to sneak up behind their prey and slit the throat.

Shadows began to glide forward, first one, then two, four, seven and so forth, until twenty odd cloaked beings stood before the leaf shinobi. The group moved gracefully apart letting one walk alone, directly at the Kage of the fire country and stopping only a few feet away.

The hooded cloak let nothing be revealed, it's dark material made no noise when its wearer moved. But this superficial thing didn't matter to the Hokage, only the face which was hidden in shadows mattered, or the eyes I should say. Every thought, action, and emotion she had froze, leaving shock and surprisingly…fear. Arms came out from under the cloak, giving many a quick glance at the weapons underneath to….find nothing. When the hood fell back revealing the young man's face, no one could deny the perfect resemblance of Konoha's hero, the very person who had sealed the kyuubi no Youko away. It was like looking at the Yondaime from pictures, except……when he opened his eyes.

A dark smile creped onto the face of the fourth look-alike.

"Hello obaasan, it's been awhile neh?"

…His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, filled with dark humour and amusement. He found it enjoying how his enemies froze like deer in headlights, then again who wouldn't? 

……One eye was as blue as the summer sky, and the other?

A black slit ran vertically at the centre easily trapping ones self in a hypnotic state just like a cat with a mouse. But the colour…

Was red as hell's very walls.

Naruto was back.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Kuroi's notes:……..see I did it, my longest chapter so far. Finally I get Naruto in and that means……FIGHT SCENES!!!! YEAAAAAA! Now the story will go at a faster pace since I have everything figured out. Oh and by the way SASUKE IS NOT GAY in THIS story, I do think he is in the anime and manga though. And since I'm just a 15 year old year girl, it means I have school, my parents would kill me if my grades ever dropped to a C+ soooo this means not so many updates, but I will try.

Sayonara minna-san!

P.S. THANK YOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! SSSOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!…….damn I sound like a ditz…….. 


	5. I fixed it! Yaa for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be living in a BIG house, with lots of pets, a horse, 3 cars, an apartment in Japan, and could change anything in the manga and anime all I want. So no I definitely don't own Naruto *sigh*

Kuroi's Notes: 54 reviews?!?!?!! *falls backwards in faint* I can't believe it…I got that many? Yaaaaaaaa!!!!!! This very, very, very, short chapter has been edited 5 Times!!!! (Since someone hasn't sent me their new version. *cough* Megan *cough* Darky *cough cough* So It better be good! GOOD! I say!!! I'm tired and cranky, not a morning person *nods head.* I am a cancer after all and can be as crabby as I want….get it crabby…*snickers*…ok…so it wasn't that funny….. I have one more thing to say before I'm done…..*ehem*

KAYLA!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO VACUM THOSE MR. NOODLE CRUMBS UP!!! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU COME OVER AND EAT AT MY HOUSE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm done now on with this stupid short chapter!

THIS IS THE *NEWEST* version. I got another proof-read chapter and found lots of mistakes. (Thank you akki! I don't know what I would do without your help! Darky! I'm still mad at you! And it's BRITISH COLUMBIA , (see the comma!) CANADA!! NOT BRITISH OR CANADA?!@%&%$*) And a big thanks to everybody out there who reviewed my story! Arigato!!!! *bows head*

"Blah"- Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

__

Blah- happened in past

__

'Blah'- talking in past

/_Blah\-_ Inner Self Talking

* * * * * -New scene

Twister Sight

Chapter 5: 

Intertwined souls

The shinobi of Hidden Leaf were not really sure how to deal with this situation. They may have survived the gruesome trials that the sound nin had lain before them, but this… Many shivered. The mere POWER that radiated from the young man and his followers was unbelievable. To think that they had once called this boy before them a failure was almost unimaginable. 

Guilt, shame, anger, hatred, sorrow, and loneliness…Every dark emotion they knew, and even several they no experience with cornered and rounded them up, scrunching their minds, and leaving those who were the most susceptible breathless. Oh, but if they only knew, those very feelings had plagued their blonde kitsune his whole life. However, he had dealt with those torturous emotions and was far stronger then even those closest to him had ever thought possible. But as most already know, a human's brain works in many ways, strength equals power. Greed. Jealously. Hierarchy.

Those were the very thoughts going through the mind of Uchiha Sasuke. The slightly childish rivalry he'd once felt burned back anew, but with a different emotion than pride, pure jealousy. A rumbling chuckle snapped the Anbu member out of his dark thoughts.

"Well, old hag? Are you just going to stand and gawk?" the question was being directed to their Hokage. The blonde looked behind him for a moment. " We." he paused as if thinking something over. "are all tired and it is best for questions to be answered behind closed doors." He made a quick gesture at the closest of his men, who immediately melted away. "I hope you have room in the hospital." 

"Yes, you're right." It was the way in which the Hokage watched Naruto that made others curious, as if she were looking for something. As to what it was, who knew? Then the godaime did something had thought to expect. She smiled. "Welcome home, Naruto." 

The boy in question paused in mid-stride, with his cloaked back turned to them.

"This is not my home." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Did you hear?" The whispers clouded the air, sounding more like the buzz of insects then human speech.

"-fox child-"

"the demon finally took over-"

"he looks more like an animal then human! That's what I've heard-" 

The faint tremble in Sakura's body grew.

"red eyes……and saber-like teeth-" Rock Lee was just as tense, his own shock and anger building inside. The chuunin sitting in front of him wasn't supposed to know of Uzumaki's return just yet. And now he had…. 

He had just failed one of the trickiest assignments ever given to him. Sakura stood quickly and stormed out the exit.

"Sakura!" Lee reached out to her once he had caught up.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, slapping his hand away, the angry screech as the angry screech echoed in the distance. Lee took a step back, raising his hands in defense upon seeing the rage of Inner Sakura blazing to life. "You bakayaro! Don't ever touch me again! I hate you!" she snarled out, lethal venom oozing through every word, and into the brushy-browed boy's heart. "You knew all along! Didn't you?!" Lee's head fell forward, dark bangs shadowing his eyes. "Answer me!" 

"Yes." 

Sakura straightened her back, erasing every emotion from her face. Turning away from him, she reached around her neck and dropped an item to the ground.

"I never want to speak to you again, Lee. Goodbye." 

{_One walked away despising, _

the other went with sadness. 

But in fates wake, 

two left with a Broken soul and heart.} 

And there, where she left it, was a small silver star, the very gift he had given to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I heard the Kyuubi's back in Konoha." A man wearing a forehead protector around his neck spoke quietly to the two men on either side of him. The tallest of the three, looked up from his meal and belched rather loudly. 

"You mean that kitsune brat? I thought he was a missing-nin now. What was his name again? Naruke, Naru maybe? No, that's not it either.."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah! That's it, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hush!" Both men turned to their last partner; he in turn glared at them. "It's forbidden to speak that name! Miruto! Especially in these woods," he whispered, looking about nervously. 

"Calm down, Ushii. You're way to superstitious sometimes. It's not like something would suddenly reach out and -" He stopped, noticing his friends' looks of shock and fear. "What?" 

The trees blurred into dark variations of green and brown, making him feel blind. He couldn't breathe, his pale eyes widened. His windpipe was being squeezed. No air could reach his gasping lungs, but….

As soon as the pressure started….it stopped….. 

Miruto fell forward on his hands and knees gasping for air. 

'What the hell just happened?!' A cold wind brushed by his shaking hand making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Nothing was there.

"Ushii! Kinta!!" The muted echoes of his panicked cries were his only answers as a heavy silence closed in on him, like a animal in a cage far too small to sustain it. Sanity slipped away with every breath into his burning lungs.

But it wasn't until he felt the unnaturally cool breath hitting the side of his face that his fear finally broke him down.

"Where issssss thisssss Kitssssunnee, Uzzzuummakki Naruuto?" 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kuroi's notes: Why does everyone think I'm evil? Am I evil? Hmmmm …Oh well, everything in the end will make sense, and the next chapter is all about Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Thank you everyone who reviewed and also to my pre-readers! Thank you so much you guys! I'll be sending the next chapter to you sometime next week.

Sayonara, minna-san!

Kuroi Kitsune 


	6. One Plus one equals one

Disclaimer: *Twitch* I hate these things with a passion….wait.. there are many things I hate with a passion….*sweat drops* …ok….*sigh* I don't own Naruto…..never can and never will…unless I somehow manage to become an apprentice under Masashi Kishimoto. *pulls blue print out note the many scribbled diagrams…with Naruto in centre*

Kuroi's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I do have a life you know. *Notices blank stares* What? I do! For once the problem wasn't related to my..errr laziness. I am a blonde…I swear sometimes those stupid blonde jokes can kill brain cells….I blame it on "them" *glances around warily* "They" are evil…I swear….umm…*sweat drops* what was I talking about again? Every one should really be thanking my….friends…..*broods darkly* ..them and their damn blackmail.. *grumbles*

But! I'm in a good mood *nods head rapidly* NO MORE SQUARE DANCING FOR ME!!!!YAHOOOO!!!!! *spins in rolly chair* It should be banned! I killed myself when being spun in a circle…my partner made me fly! FLY! Now every time I move my right shoulder there's this pop, pop, crack thingy going on and it's pissing me off!….*ehem* err….sorry about that… I had to play soccer, girls against boys *grins* it turned into a full body-contact game. And the best part about that is….THE GIRLS BEAT THE GUYS!!!! *punches fist in air* Booya! 

I owe a big thanks to alllllllllllllll of my editors! *grins* thanks you guys! And also to everyone who reviewed my story!!! Now on with the chapter!!!!!

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

_Blah- _Past or also known as a Flashback 0.o

_'Blah'_-Someone speaking in Flashback thingy

/_Blah\ -_Inner self of character speaking.

* * * * *-New Scene

NEW! _(Blah)- _Very similar to Inner self, but…. Oh you'll just have to see, it only happens with Naruto.

NEW! *Blah* -Naruto speaking in his head to the first person from above….I think you'll know who it is by the first sentence the (Blah) person says.

Twisted Sight

Chapter 6: One Plus One Equals One

(Cast the calming apple,

Up and over satellites,

To draw out the timid wild one,

To convince you it's alright,

And I listen for the whisper

Of your sweet insanity,

While I formulate denials,

Of you affect on me…

-A Strange: A Perfect Circle

* * * * * * * * * *

He could smell it, that ever so delightful emotion. He could taste it in the air, even hear it, . Fear. Just like that from every enemy he'd faced. He grinned viciously, tilting his head to one side, like a curious canine staring at its prey before lunging forward to attack and kill. His eyes dipped to the hag's slender neck. Any normal human-being would never have noticed the steady beat against the pale flesh, but then again, one would be seriously mistaken if they thought Uzumaki Naruto was 'normal'.

_(Let's kill them.) _A deep rumbling voice sounding similar to thunder broke Naruto's chain of thoughts.

*Patience, we will have our chance.* He could feel his other half pace back and forth.

_(Patience? I have been patient for far too long, kit.\_ The fox chuckled humourlessly. _/I don't trust these pesky little beasts, humans are parasites.)_

*Indeed.* Naruto frowned lightly, his eyes calculating, absorbing every flaw in his environment. He'd spent a lot of his childhood and genin years in this office, the Hokage's office, and knew every nook and cranny by heart. *Don't let the bloodlust consume you. We might be able to use the Konoha warriors to our advantage.* The blonde felt the sudden change of emotions that told him the fox had finally calmed and was once more thinking rationally .

_(Yes.) _There was a cruel smile in that deep voice, one that Naruto had finally gotten used to. _(But… Can *you* use them to your advantage? Can *you* use them as puppets, kit?) _Naruto frowned. _(Watch them die and be murdered?) _

Naruto's eyes hardened, the red colour of the left eye burning crimson in the dying sunlight coming in through office window.

*These people are **not** who I first thought them to be.* 

_(Empty words, kit. You can not fool us. Deep down, you still hold affection for these humans.) _The scowl that marred his handsome face revealed his more demonic features, his slatted eye burned brighter emotional with intensity. _(You still feel, even when that light dims in the enemy's eyes. I can still feel your heart retch with guilt, pain, self disgust in the pleasure you feel when a bone cracks- of the warm blood staining your skin-)_

*That's enough, Kyuubi.* Naruto hissed back in his mind, willing the memories to end.

_Blood, so much of it. His breathing became erratic; red painted everything in his sight. He held his head within crimson hands, too much blood, so much death. _

A horrible presence clogged the air; he couldn't breath. Cold crept its icy fingers into his limbs, reaching, grabbing the very core of his soul, of his being. Things blurred; his mind was growing fuzzy. A sudden urge to give in and just sleep away the hours was almost overwhelming.

*Stop it!* 

_He was reaching, trying to grab her pale hand. A small trail of blood trailed out from the corner of her mouth, just as crimson liquid dripped out of his own nose. His innocent sky blue eyes widened. The cold- he could feel it. No, he had to make it! Just one more step and-_

*I said stop it! Now!*__

_(As you wish, kit) _

Naruto lifted a shaky hand to his face.

"Naruto?" His glare focused once more on the woman before him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto's behavior didn't go unseen by the godaime's keen gaze. 

"Naruto?" He peered at her through the cracks in-between his fingers, his red eye gleaming with its own light. 

"What?" He growled.

"Are you…." Tsunade rubbed her forehead. Migraines….. Her worst enemy had to be migraines. She glanced at him sadly, noticing the small object that hung around his neck. "You still have it." She stared at the pendant, the very same one she had given to him. She looked back into his face. Maybe the Naruto they knew was still there, somewhere in this strangers body.

"Is there a reason you wished to see me, Old Hag?" 

The godaime sighed. At least he used the old nickname….

"Naruto, what happened to you?" he raised an eyebrow . "Why did you leave? We--I thought you were happy here." Tsunade's voice wavered. She thought back to the day everyone had finally figured out that the blonde shinobi was gone. 

Naruto snorted, looking anywhere but her.

"Happy? How the hell could I have been happy? With the life I had?" They both knew it was a lie.

"Naruto." The demanding tone was truly fit for a Hokage. 

Naruto's rich baritone voice bounced off the walls with mirth.

"Do you think you have command over me?" he sneered. "I am not a leaf shinobi, I do not follow your rules, I never have. At least, not completely." He pulled his cloak off, tossing it down next to him in a heap. He had done it on purpose so the woman's eyes could see the collar-like item dangling from around his neck. Her eyes widened upon seeing the three, perfectly cut lines sliced horizontally across the leaf-like symbol.

'He's abandoned us?' Her mouth hung open ever so slightly in disbelief.

"But why?" It felt like someone had just stabbed her with a knife and was twisting it deeper and deeper into her heart. She watched the young man stand and stretch. "What about team 7? Don't you miss them?" 

"Yes, I did." His voice lightened, growing softer and filled with sadness. "They were the family I never had." The missing-nin sighed softly. " I have no right to wear this." Tsunade's pendent twinkled on the end of the silver chain. He gently placed it on the polished wood of her desk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The young Hyuuga's slender fingers weaved the already bloodied bandages together. The injured shinobi winced feeling something 'pop' back into place.

"Hinata-sempai!" She looked up from her work and took notice of an equally worn out teammate. "Three more have come in. One is in critical condition, we aren't much help to him." The dark haired woman stood stiffly from her seat and headed to the emergency wing. Beds flanked her on both sides as she walked down the pale hallway.

'So many of them.' It had been years since so many half dead warriors lay in the Leaf village hospital. A shiver ran through the Hyuuga's body, she was at home when the phone call first came.

_She looked up from her position on the floor where she'd been meditating, directing her chakra around her body as she saw fit, using it as a way to distract her distressed feelings. The phone's ringer continued to blare and didn't cease its barrage on her sensitive hearing. _

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' she mumbled under her breath. 'Moshi Moshi, Hyuuga Hinat-'

'Hinata! Thank god I got a hold of you!' Hinata blinked her large eyes while staring at the receiver in confusion. Who in their right mind would be phoning her at-- she glanced at the microwave clock-- 11:40 P.M? Plus the noise in the background wasn't helping either. 'Hinata! Hinata! You there?!' She warily brought the receiver back to her face.

'Umm..-' 

'We have a situation down here at the hospital!' Once more the ever so persistent voice interrupted her. 'Something's come up and we need every available shinobi medic here!' A rushed voice mumbled out something before the line went dead. The dark haired shinobi stared at the receiver once more before hanging it up and grabbing her uniform and supplies. When had her life become so complicated?

She stared down at the man in front of her. He was in a far more stable condition than any of the others. Hinata smiled grimly, but looks were always deceiving, she'd learned that the hard way. 

__

The man, maybe in his late twenties early thirties, look pretty healthy. It was obvious that he wasn't of the Leaf, the pale metal which held the symbol of his village origins was foreign to her. The symbol twisted and weaved back into itself, forming a complex design similar to that of a multiple sided star. 

She frowned, now that she thought about it, not one of the ninja that were under her care had forehead protectors with the inscriptions to the lands surrounding Fire Country. Hinata looked down at the man again, could they all be missing-nin? She checked the symbol again. No, from what she had heard and seen, a missing-nin had a line cut right across their home village's signature and there was non of his.

"What is the status on this one?" Hinata watched his breathing, nothing out of the ordinary just slow like one's when sleeping. 

"All his vital signs seemed to be normal. He seems to be in an coma… but…" The pale eyed girl glanced up at the nurse with a questioning gaze.

"But?"

"We really aren't sure how to explain it," the nurse said, shifting nervously before continuing. "No one who brought him in told us what happened, actually they **refuse **to even say what happened in the first place. I think it would be best to see for yourself." She motioned briefly to Hinata's face before stepping back and heading to the next person. The shinobi medic paused, ready to start making the pattern of memorized hand signs.

Gold flickered just on the edge of her sight right by the only blind spot she had. Her heart fluttered inside her chest, she turned her head quickly trying to find the source. Nothing out of the ordinary, well as ordinary as you could get with so many wounded. Hinata frowned, her silly fantasies were finally affecting her head. She had always dreamed that the hyperactive, blonde boy would come back one day, and just maybe…She blushed. But….Those were dreams, and that is what they would stay as. She had a fiancé now.

She shook her head driving the confusing thoughts away. Right now she had a job to do. Focusing her chakra once more, she looked down at the man.

The pulsing veins of the Byakugan disappeared seconds later. Hinata could only stare down at the sleeping man, just stare.

It couldn't have been what she thought it was she had seen. Once again the veins appeared, then disappeared. 

It should have been impossible…….

Hell! It was **impossible**!

But…..

Goosebumps quickly trailed up and down her pale arms.

He should have been dead! Not in a coma……

Because…..

His chakra.. Wasn't there……

* * * * * * * * * * * 

His mismatched eyes watched her move from the corner of the emergency room, half hidden by supplies. Why hadn't he felt surprised? The corners of his mouth turned upwards a bit, leaving behind a ghost of a smile. He always knew that the shy girl's abilities would be best suited for the medical work, not as an emotionless fighting machine. It wasn't in her nature to hurt another being….She was too delicate and fragile of a soul to kill.

_'Naruto-kun! Come play with me! Please!' A child no older than seven grinned cheekily up at the teenager. 'You promised, remember?' _

He shook his head scowling darkly, something that he had been doing a lot recently. The past was one thing he never enjoyed reliving. Even if there had at one time been happy ones memories. A young medic stumbled over a stray object and fell forward, the blonde caught the girl around the waist to set her in a standing position. A blush grew aflame on her cheeks, something that was ignored altogether. Walking past the stunned female, he bee-lined to another wing ready to greet any and every one of his comrades and followers in person.

__

That is…….with images of a dark haired woman in his mind…..

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha Village, stared off into space. A small pendent and chain lay before her, the very same she had given to the 'village's number one loudest ninja' six years ago. A gift any shinobi would died to have given to them, since it was a sign of being favoured by their leader….a candidate to be the next in line as a Hokage.

_'I have no right to wear something of this value.' _

She picked up the piece of jewelry, watching it twinkle in the dim light.

_'I was foolish to think I could become the next in line as Hokage.' _

Tsunade's grip tightened.

_'I do not deserve this villages honour, since I am the one who tainted it in the first place.' _

She pulled on the necklace and latched it on.

_'I can never be Rokudaime.' _

"You foolish brat," she whispered, glancing out the window sadly. "What have we done, Yondaime?"

* * * * * * * * * * 

The silvery light of the moon flickered softly through thick, leaf covered branches casting shadows in the deepest of places. A lone figure jumped stealthily from branch to branch, never even fluttering a silver leaf or twig. Something had disturbed the shadow's training and seemed to draw the agile being like a thirst starved animal to water; a faint whimper broke the thick silence, disturbing the smooth movements. The cloaked being sank into the shadows, like a wraith from hell, waiting…. A second whimper, closer this time. With slinky movements that could rival even the liquid flowing adulations of a big cats. Metal flickered, twisting and warping in the light. 

Leaping gracefully to the cool ground, the shadowed being walked up behind the body lying limply on the ground. The dead man's neck was twisted at an odd angle, one that was impossible to happen naturally. Pale pink objects jutted out to one side of his rib cage, and the left arm lay limply, crushed most likely from a severe fall. A third whimper came to the left of the person, who spun around by reflex and instinct, aiming the long, slender, sword at the noise. Then the katakana was gently lowered, mostly out of shock and surprise.

There, lying curled up was a man, his body rocked back and forth as tremors shook him. A sleek, pale hand reached out to touch the man's shoulder. Screams erupted from him, causing the woman to back away. He in turn did the same, but in a less graceful matter. He half dragged, half carried himself away from the possible enemy that might threaten his life. He looked more like a rag-doll than a human-being. One arm lay uselessly at his side, while he dragged one leg behind him, it was almost impossible to tell what colour his outfit had been at one point in time since dry and fresh blood coated him from head to toe. Once his back hit the bark of a tree trunk, he cried out again. 

"Get away from me!" He repeated the mantra sentence over and over again, gradually quieting down. The cloaked woman shivered, as soon as she first saw the shinobi, something had been amiss about him. Yes, it was a obvious reason that he was crazy, but…..

She had seen it many times in her life, the outside world she knew held no mercy for the weak and helpless. But this…..

She sighed before reaching out and touching the man's face gently. He flinched, but didn't scream. He didn't know who it could be, nor if she was a male or female. No he defiantly couldn't tell because…..

His eyes were missing…………..

* * * * * * *

Kuroi's Notes: …GOD DAMN IT! I finish this chapter and then wham! Right when I finish! I find a story! That has similar! I think I'm going to hurt something! *Turns around…and spots…a box of Pocky* ….maybe after I'm done.. investigating that box over there…..

Anyways Sayonara minna-san! And thanks again!!!


	7. Blind and Crazy

Disclaimer: *Twitch* I hate these…grr…*sigh* I don't own Naruto. Don't rub it in! *pout* My plans did work. *glares at blue print crumpled on floor*

Kuroi's Note: 0.o *stares at computer screen*…102 reviews?!?!102!!!!! I HAVE 102 REVIEWS! *starts crying* I wasn't supposed to get any reviews in the first place!! But…THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!!! 

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews. Oh and **dfourthhorseman** you were right! That manga Blackcat is good, thanks. I wanted to get Chapter 8 and 9 in before I leave *shrugs* the things I do for people *grumble*. I don't plan on making this a long author's note like the others *sweat drops* they took up half a page. Oh and I have another excuse to my…delaying…okay…so maybe I don't, does laziness count? *notices glares* I guess it doesn't really. 

Oh yeah, I really recommend reading the story; **"The Legend of The Shinobi" **by **X2DarkLord**. He's a great writer and is one of my beta readers for 'Twisted Sight'. Oh and if I ever mention Chakra being used for other things than fighting, the idea belongs to **Kaiyuga**. 

Anyways on with the chapter…? 

Kit: Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here? *blank look*

Fluffy: I Lord Sesshoumaru, does not answer to lowly humans.

Kit: *sweat drops* Umm…ok .*Turns back to audience, smiling* Sorry about that everyone…*looks out window, mob of fan girls with "We love you Sesshy" signs outside*

Fan girl #1: What is she doing there?! She's stealing Sesshoumaru!

Fan girl#2: Yea! You b*tch! Give him back!

Kit: *opens window* Oi! Get off of my lawn! *dodges flying sign* I'm not stealing him! He came here! *hears a chorus of "Liar" and other fair more unpleasant stuff* I don't even write Inu Yasha stories! *Tosses tomato out and hears squeals* Sorry about that . I really do-

Naruto: Wow! You are the hottest girl I have ever seen!

*Author turns around, look of horror on her face*

Naruto: Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! *makes a stance, winking up at Sesshoumaru* So will you go out with me? *sweat drop appears behind author and Sasuke's heads *

Sasuke: Naruto…I don't think that that's a girl *eyeing the claws…now dripping green acid onto floor*

Kit: No! Not my floor! Mom's going to kill me! *points an accusing finger at all three* You get out! *points at Fluffy*

Fluffy: I Lord Sesshoumaru, does not-

Kit: I don't care how lowly I am! Out! Out! And you! *points to Naruto, who is looking at the …fluffy white thing around Sesshy's neck* Stop looking at the giant scarf! And why are you dressed like that?! Your supposed to be a bad ass! Not a huge pumpkin! 

Naruto: *pout* But I like orange! What's wrong with orange? I'll wear whatever I want!

*Take notice of the veins popping out of the author's head.*

Kit: This is my story! 

Naruto: Yea! But you don't own me! *pulls eye-lid down and sticks tongue out* 

Fluffy: This Sesshoumaru does not have to listen to this lowly human. *crosses arms and looks away* 

Kit: That's it! Both of you shut up and you! *points to Sasuke*

Sasuke: …

Kit: umm….*shuffles feet and looks unsure* You can just stay there.

Naruto: NANI?!

Sasuke: *smirks knowingly at a dumbfounded Naruto and leans against wall* Dobe.

Naruto: You bastard! I'm going to kill yo- *choke* *Author holds Naruto by the neck of his…bright…orange jacket*

Kit: That's it! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! AND LET ME FINISH! *pulls a broom and starts hitting them* OUT! OUT! OUT! *closet door opens conveniently. Author pushes the three bishy in closet and locks door. Dusting hands off, author smiles at her...err handiwork* Much better. Now with no further interruptions please enjoy chapter 7 of my story "Twisted Sight". 

Naruto: Sasuke! You ice bitch! Get your foot away from my face!

Sasuke: It's not me! Dobe! What the hell do you mean by Ice Bitch?!

Fluffy: I Lord Sessho-

Naruto and Sasuke: Shut up! We've heard it already! 

Kit: grr…..* picks broom up again and stomps over to closet door*

Twisted Sight

Chapter 7: 

Kuroi' s Notes: Oops…*laughs nervously* knew I was forgetting something. I'm introducing a new character, she's apart of Naruto's past and plays a bigger role later on. (Actually I have another story I wrote called "Sun Dancer" that is dedicated completely to her *shrugs* I'll only put it on if people want me to, if not then meh.

Introduction of New Character: (and only original in twisted sight)

Name: Yumazike Haruke

Gender/sex: Female

Age: 18

Hair colour: Light brown/ dark blonde 

Eye Colour: dark blue

Birth Date: Unknown

Birth Place: Unknown

Status: Jounin/ Missing-nin

Rank: Anbu under Naruto's command

Allegiance to: Uzumaki Naruto/ Kyuubi no youko

Piercings: three set of holes on each ear

Scars: Right leg: noticeable limp, tissue of muscles scarred beyond repair.

Cause: Unknown

Left shoulder blade: Five vertical slash marks, deep, shaped like a claw

Cause: Unknown 

Kuroi's note: Ok that's it…I think…err…maybe? What ever and now just the normal stuff.

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

__

Blah- Flashback

__

'Blah'- Talking in Flashback

__

/Blah\- Inner self speaking, like Inner Sakura

* * * * * * -New Scene

(_Blah)_- Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

*Blah*- Naruto speaking to kyuubi.

#Blah#- Means a action like some type of sound for example #Crack!#

Twisted Sight

Chapter 7: Sunless Sky

The cup in his hands shook as he brought it to his lips sluggishly. He didn't notice any of the looks people were giving him or the strangers that seemed to glide quietly by, always reaching for something just out of sight. They all knew this silent young man by the way he dressed. The dark forest green vest and dark pants signaled a jounin of high rank.

He scowled, staring down at the cup of green tea in his hands. Everything was turning upside down. He dragged a partly gloved hand across his face. Everything was wrong! He shouldn't have two men dead and one missing on his hands! He was the one who had assigned the mission to them…just a simple task of bringing a scroll back to Konoha that had been stolen. They weren't supposed to die on such a simple mission for that small team; one jounin and two chuunin! The young man sighed, closing his sleep deprived eyes, and breathed deeply. He had to keep his head clear to think of a solution or? Maybe a way to tell the families of their losses. Everything was wrong.

#Crack!# The small café's customers broke into murmurs of shock and surprise, taking glances towards the dark haired shinobi.

He stared rather numbly at the broken teacup in his right hand. It was fascinating really…the blood painting the china was a pale red, slowly spreading out once the hot tea mixed making a heterozygous formula. The cuts themselves weren't large , but definitely deep. The pounding of his heart pushing more of the dark crimson fluid out of the slits… Was this what a person cutting their wrists felt like? The images of a burning red eye flashed in his mind. 

"Sir?" His eyes moved up the slim body of the woman in front of him, before finally meeting hers. She shuffled her feet nervously, looking wary and slightly cautious. "Excuse me Sir? But do you need assistance?" She chewed her bottom lip lightly. It wasn't uncommon to see a shinobi look…so dead. In all her experiences with just dealing with these people, she had never seen a shadow man of high rank with that look. "You're bleeding." She motioned to his hand, her voice growing soft and calm like a mother speaking soothing words to a child who scrapped their knees. 

'What am I doing?!' The glazed look broke and was replaced with awareness and horror. He looked around for something to wrap his hand in.

"Will this do?" His dark eyes snapped back to the young waitress, a roll of white surgical bandages in her hands.

'When did she get those?' 

"Thank you." He quickly snatched the off-white cloth and started to unravel it. He opened his hand rather slowly and started the grueling process of pulling long shards of china out of the wounds, ignoring the quiet waitress standing off to his left. He swore under his breath when a stubborn piece decided to take a healthy chunk of flesh with it. Checking the still bleeding injuries and continuing to wrap his hand, he knew it was best to head home and have the wound properly treated. An infection was not something he felt like dealing with in his life at that moment. Looking around him, he noticed the stares flickering in his direction.

'I have to get out of here.'

The young waitress blinked her doe brown eyes a few times. In place of where her pony tailed customer had been was a small pile of money. It was enough to pay for a cup of tea and damages.

"He forgot his change…"

Shikamaru stared at the ground while walking home, a scowl on his face. How could he have been so careless with details? In everything! Naruto…

"Naruto, always so troublesome. What happened to you?"

* * * * * * * * * * * 

On the other side of Konoha Village, a certain blonde haired shinobi sneezed. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

"No, no, bad, bad thing." He whimpered softly, his frail body shuddering like a fragile leaf against a hellish wind. "I can't see! Too dark! I can't see!" He clawed at his face with his one good arm, screeching when an Anbu held his arm down. He relented. What was the point of clawing himself? He had no eyes to claw at. Some of the younger ninja refused to look at the once proud man for fear of staring into the hollow sockets. Would this happen to them? Would they lose their minds and sanity? 

"Enough." The Anbu bowed his masked head and back away. " Ushii?" The broken man stopped moving and stared in the Hokage's direction. Many looked on with hope. Maybe he was still there…lost in his mind. Only three figures stayed unchanged.

Hatake Kakashi sighed, as he sadly watched as the once shy, but happy chuunin quickly move to cower away from where he thought the Hokage's voice to have come from, screaming out in invisible pain. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the faint twinkle of a single red watched him through blonde bangs. When the Hokage had called him to her office…he had known, Naruto would be there. Bad luck always seemed to be the blonde boy's best friend, even as a baby…especially as a baby. Having the Kyuubi no Youko sealed inside, the pain must have been unimaginable with just that, but to then have the whole village hating him for reasons he did not know of would be intolerable.

_/And now you might have to kill him\ _

'No, I won't have to kill Naruto.'

_/Foolish hopes, foolish dreams. Remember the last time you said those words?\ _The voice spoke softly hissing, flittering on the edge of copy ninja's mind. _/Now look where your best friend is.\ _

'Quiet!' He looked towards his old student. 'Naruto is stronger than that!'

_/Buried 10 feet underground. Will he be the same, or has he already changed?\_

A flash of light on metal flickered in the corner of Kakashi's eye.

'What?!' His visible eye widened. 'I can't move!' A small gasp of disbelief flittered across the small gathering.

The shinobi rocking on the ground stopped, he tried to blink hollow eye-lids, most likely from shock, and had no success. A gurgle was the last noise he made before a shuddering exhale took his last sliver of life. 

It felt like lukewarm water was washing from his head down at a sluggish pace, leaving a slight tingle in its path. He flexed his fingers watching as each digit moved smoothly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked towards the dead shinobi. A small stream of blood shinning in the sun lit room fell from the corner of his mouth and dripped off of his bruised chin. 

'But…'

It was how he was killed that surprised the men and women in the room. A kunai, small and graceful in design, was buried to the hilt in the poor man's neck. The blade not only had crushed his windpipe, but broke the spinal cord as well, a feat which normally would have been considered impossible at such close range, if you weredealing with a Kitsune and his strange followers. 

The Honorable Fifth Hokage stood from where she had been seated.

"What's going on here?!" She turned to the most likely suspect, glaring angrily. "That man was our hope in finding out what happened to the others!" She hit the table with a open fist and scowled at Naruto.

"They are dead." A female's voice spoke out quietly. A slender person stood silently by Naruto's side, having gone unnoticed. She was a perfect person for spying and blending in with crowds. Naruto stood beside her, leaning against the painted walls, head bent so thick bangs would hide his mismatched eyes and a knowing smile on his lips. "It's always the same, two dead, one gone." She turned her cloaked head to the limp body. It wouldn't be for another 6 hours before the shinobi's body would stiffen. "What one can't see, one can't tell. They are coming closer."

She spun around on her heel towards the doorway and took a step forward…or would have, if it weren't for the sharp edged metal pressing against her neck.

"Kakashi!" A thin line of blood collected at the edge of the kunai before dripping down past her neck line. "Kakashi! Stand down!" Tsunade bellowed out angrily.

"Who are you?" The copy ninja's anger was barely contained.

"Kakashi." Everything seemed to stop, as if time was frozen itself.

'How did he move so fast?!' Kakashi stared back into anger darkened eyes. In the blonde's hand was the very kunai that the silver haired man had held just seconds ago. 

"No one," A wave of blue and red chakra built up slowly. "Threatens my men," The blonde lifted one hand, pushing the chakra out and hitting Kakashi in the centre of his chest knocking him into the wall. "and gets away with it." Naruto scowled darkly at his old sensei before turning his furious gaze to the woman who came with him. "We leave now." 

A small puff of smoke was the only indication that Naruto and his disobedient soldier ever stood in that room. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Rose pink flashed in the green scenery- it had taken quite some effort to make the Anbu on guard to let her outside of the city gates. Sakura sighed, pulling her waist length hair into a ponytail.

'Even harder to get past that man.' She shuddered remembering standing in front of the silent cloaked man not minutes ago and losing all of her nerve. The only noise she was able to get out was a squeak.

_/Let's go back there and give him a piece of our mind!\ _Inner Sakura glared darkly, making a fist and slamming it in the opposite hand. But she had needed to get out. She felt like the walls she called home were suffocating her. Everywhere she went, hateful words were directed at the blonde ninja who at one point, had been her teammate. But there was another reason for wanting to leave…

'It still hurts.' 

He always seemed so honest, so kind. After Naruto left, team 7 just fell apart…non of them thought that the loud shinobi was the 'glue' that held them together. No one from her original team was really there to comfort her- Kakashi-sensei was a huge no, Sasuke was…well Sasuke, but when Lee just seemed to come out of nowhere, and wanted to help…Everything seemed to become bright again. The first time she ever noticed him, she was…uncomfortable with his eyebrows-especially his eyebrows, but now it was different. 

A happy burst of giggles shattered the silent surroundings, like a burden being taken off of one's shoulders, however…

Happiness never does last long, the times full of it are few and far between, especially if the person in question lives their life as a shinobi.

The small chill of being watched tickled the edge of her senses. She may have wished for silence to comfort her, but this feeling was far from pleasant. A warm breath hit her bare neck, feeling colder than it really was.

"Tell the Kisssttuunnee we are coominnngg." Stabbing pain burned her stomach, flaring up her insides like hot coals. "A gifft ffrom usss." 

A pain filled scream erupted from the heart of the forest scaring night birds out of their roosts. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

_'I told you!' _

He moved gracefully jabbing his fist forward, using the momentum to do a round-house kick, then stabbing forward with the other hand in a similar fashion to the Hyuuga's gentle fist.

_'You disobeyed me directly!' The demon circled a single lithe figure, its nine tails lashing from side to side.' My 'orders'!' It snarled with just suppressed rage. 'Now they will be watching us! You killed a down shinobi right in front of the man's village leader!'_

'What is the point of keeping a man alive if he will live a life of pain?'

'And was it not you, who brought that man back to Konoha?'

She shifted nervously. 

'I thought…' The Kitsune narrowed its eyes.

'You thought what? That killing him in front of his comrades would be helpful?!'

'What was I supposed to do? They would have kept him alive.' She looked up angrily. 

'That's not the point! The unwritten laws of a ninja are powerful here!'

'I am not a ninja.' 

The young woman held her head high-were it anyone else in her position, no doubt they would be quaking in their boots. The creature stopped pacing and stood in front of her. 

A sleek faced animal stared back at her, it's head reaching past her neck. Fire reds and oranges lit the beast's coat aflame with colour flickering with shades of golden yellow. The nine thick tails stood in a ring behind it. 

She remembered one point when this kitsune would lie quietly in fields of summer grass and let children surround it. Placing crowns of wild flowers on the large fox's head…Even back then she was scared of touching the silky being, as if it was a sin to touch something only a innocent child should, and settled for watching it act be as gentle as a lamb...The exact opposite of what was before her. 

'If you consider yourself loyal to me.' Two voices spoke as one, both low- one raspy and one smooth. 'Then you are a ninja.' The Kitsune turned around and sat down, laying it's tails limp on the ground. 

'What is happening to you? The man I once knew, the one who would protect us!' Air forced its way out of her lungs. Large paws pushed down on her shoulders almost painfully then...it stopped.

'Foolish child.' She cracked one eye open, seeing the demon sitting beside her and making eye contact with the kitsune, its one eye as red as hell and the other...once sky blue, now swirled with a light purple-blue. 'I would never let anyone harm you or the others.' It stood again, bowing its grand head before turning, while the missing-nin turned her head away.' But.' She looked up watching the cherry blossoms dance in the clearing. Instead of a fiery fox, a teenager of later age stood in its place. His golden blonde hair ruffled in the playful wind. 'I am no man, just a demon.'

(You called her a child?) Naruto lunged for a invisible enemy, jabbing forward.

*She knows nothing about being a shinobi of honor.*

_(And you do?) _Much to the blonde's frustration, amusement was the key emotion in his other part's voice. _(From what I can see, Kit, is that both of you think in similar ways.) _Naruto made a noise similar to a snort interrupting the Kyuubi's speech. _(You are both foolish children in my eyes.) _

A spinning ball of chakra was quickly produced in the missing-nin's right hand.

*I am no child!* Naruto yelled out angrily, throwing the Rasengan at the nearest trees. When the dust finally cleared away, a long trench stretched out, leaving jagged strips of clawed earth on either side. *My childhood was ripped away from me when I was born!*

_(And you blame me for that pain?) _The Kyuubi could feel his host pushing forward again, just like every other time. _(Remember to feed off of that hatred, use it to your advantage, Kit.) _Visible waves of blue and red chakra encircled the blonde, the two sets of triplet scars that marred his cheeks becoming more pronounced. _(Good, that's enough Kit.) _Chakra spun faster, coming from the surrounding area, being absorbed from every tree, animal, and plant. _(I said enough!) _Naruto fell forward from the sudden loss of energy panting hard, beads of sweat dripping down his face. _(Now who is being the foolish child!) _The blonde scowled darkly, turning his blurred gaze to the ground. _(Unlike you! I don't wish to die just yet! We still have work to do.) _Silence fell between the two. Twelve years of hating one another still had its affect on them both. _(But...Maybe after, we can both leave at least in peace.) _

A burden much too large for one so young of age seemed to lift. 

*Thank you...Kyuubi.*

The sound of running feet pounded in Naruto's head and he turned to the sound watching as a pink blur stumbled into the clearing. He watched as the young woman seemed to look past him, towards the rising walls of Konohagakure, until she tripped over something she could only see. It didn't take Naruto long to make it to her side and act as a cushion to stop her fall.

Jade green eyes fluttered open looking up at him with pain and confusion.

"N-naruto?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Haruno Sakura , a chuunin of Konohagakure village, the village hidden amongst the leaves, was running…

Her lungs burned with a fire she had never felt before and she clutching her stomach where blood was seeped past, uncaring of her fingers desperately trying to slow its passage. 

_'I'll make you respect me!' _

'_The demon.' The words were hissed out with suppressed venom. _

'Monster!'

'Killer!'

'Oh it's him, he didn't pass again. We don't need people like him as shinobis. Especially ones with the-'

'Hush! We aren't aloud to speak of that!'

A sob managed to break out of the shinobi's dry throat.

'You were so hated .' 

_'No! I won't go out with you!' She turned her back on the breaking blonde._

She broke through the underbrush, the proud walls of Konoha towering above the trees like the fortress it was.

_'Leave me alone! I don't like you! I never will!'_ The pink haired shinobi never noticed the lone root sticking out of the ground at an odd angle…but then again most wouldn't in the first place. A cry choked from her lips just as her body heaved. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, knowing she wouldn't get up again.

'I never got to say I'm sorry,' …A warm body cushioned her fall instead. 

"Sakura?" She clutched the dark fabric in her small fist and looked up at the face of her rescuer. Burning red and sky blue, one a of sinful anger, and the other holding the innocence of a child's wonder stared back.

"N…Naruto?" The face of a teenager, one that had been through and seen too much in his short life slowly faded from her sight and turned to black.

'I never got to say sorry…'

"Sakura?" No answer…

"Sakura?!" He shook her limp body gently, not noticing the blood soaking the front of his cloak, morphing the once beautiful dark blue to a gruesome colour of unknown origins.

"Sakura!" The missing-nin watched with growing horror as a trail of blood rolled down from the corner of her mouth and dripped past her chin. 

"Sakura!!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

……….

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!

Kuroi's notes: *grins* sorry I had to do that once *snickers* …I was going to write more for this end of the chapter author note, but I forgot *sweat drops* Do people actually think this fic is dark? *looks over writing* It's not THAT dark, I'm in a good mood when I'm writing this…sometimes even laughing or giggling about the blood…my dark stuff even scares me! Which is just pain-I mean Plain! Sad. If anyone has question or just want to talk, holler, or scream at me, email me at **Rae_Rae1313 **(Yaaaaa no underlining!!) **@Hotmail.com**. And thank you everyone who's reviewed! (or just read my little ficcy ^-^ {Sorry Akki it was just way to cute to not use})


	8. Tears of Blood: Part One

** Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will…except in my mind crosses arms and nods head (Pictures a grown-up Naruto in her head -;;)

** Kit**: grovels before angry readers I'm truly sorry I took so long

** Author's Note**: This will be extremely short, just to help clear something's up. This chapter is divided into two parts; the present and another section, you'll just have to wait eh?

Does anyone else go cross-eyed over the 'legend' on what to remember (ex. **Blah** or #Blah#)? I'm trying, but probably won't be able to fix that problem.

Oh and as for my original character 'Haruke', I'm trying to make her as non Mary Sue as possible. I have nothing in common with her and I hope to keep it that way. She's apart of my imagination…If she was a Mary-sue, I don't think anyone would be here …one of me is enough for this poor world shudder.

** Warnings: PG-13**- contains blood, gore, violence, swearing, and suicidal thoughts and/or actions. You have been warned, read at own discretion. **This chapter is disturbing (even to me) if you have a weak stomach for descriptive gore, I strongly advise you to NOT read this story. This is what happens when I listen to 'Deftones'.**

This chapter is dedicated to my friend **Kaiyuga. **Sheesh I hope you happy! tries to keep straight face Hope this chapter is up to standard for you. turns to readers READ HER STORIES!!! THEY'RE FUNNY AS HELL!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Also read one of my editor's stories! **X2Darklord**!!! Awesome story, already has 98 reviews and only 3 chapters up **:**Sniff**:** He's beating me...

**Legend:**

"Blah"- Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

_ 'Blah' -_Talking in Flashback

_ /Blah-_ Inner self speaking

x x x x x x x x x-New scene (since the new format doesn't except those stars I'm using a different one **:**twitch**:)**

_ (Blah)- _Kyuubi speaking

**Blah**- Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

#Blah#- Action

x x x x x x x x x x x

**Twisted Sight**

** Chapter 8**: Tears of Blood

Hateful Will   
  
Hatefulness is a sad, exquisite thing.   
Look at all the bitterness and remorse it can bring.   
Revenge and blood, tears of sorrow-   
Can't always be put up for the dawn of the morrow.   
  
Deal with it how you feel you must.   
Just don't forget in whom you put your trust.   
Listen to the ever fleeting, ever changing breeze.   
The whisper so cold, sometimes you could freeze.   
  
In harmony it speaks with the sound of the hills.   
Bending anyone's, and everyone's, hateful will.

By Crimson Storm **(Cursed Mist)**

Here you go Crim!

x x x x x x x x x x x

****

**Recap**:

She broke through the underbrush, the proud walls of Konoha towering above the trees like the fortress it was.

_ 'Leave me alone! I don't like you! I never will!' _The pink haired shinobi never noticed the lone root sticking out of the ground at an odd angle…but then again most wouldn't in the first place. A cry choked from her lips just as her body heaved to gravity. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, knowing she wouldn't get up again.

'I never got to say I'm sorry,' …A warm body cushioned her fall instead.

"Sakura?" She clutched the dark fabric in her small fist and looked up at the face of her rescuer. Burning red and sky blue, one of sinful anger, and the other holding the innocence of a child's wonder.

"N…Naruto?" The face of a teenager, one that had been through and seen too much in his short life slowly faded from her sight and turned to black.

'I never got to say sorry…'

"Sakura?" No answer…

"Sakura?!" He shook her limp body gently, not noticing the blood soaking the front of his cloak, morphing the once beautiful indigo to a gruesome colour of unknown origins.

"Sakura!" The missing-nin watched with growing horror as a trail of blood rolled down from the corner of her mouth and trickle past her chin.

"Sakura!!"

x x x x x x x x x x x

**Part One:**

#Beep, beep, beep#

The noise echoed in the white-washed room, always at a unrelenting pattern.

#Beep, beep, beep#

Everlasting…

The only tincture within that bland room, was arranged on a uniformly white bed. Roseate hair fanned out from all angles on a simple pillow, creating a blossom-pink halo around an ashen face.

'This is my fault.'

A oxygen mask was fitted to the youthful looking woman's oval face. Pushing the life giving substance into her lungs.

'It's all because of me.'

A young man regarded the woman with sorrowful eyes, pressing his forehead to the glass which separated him from his old friend.

'She's dying because of me!'

The blonde sighed.

"I'm supposed to hate you." The condensation from his breath hitting a slightly chilled glass, fogged his sight for a few seconds. " I'm supposed to hate all of you, be able to kill you without a second thought." He pushed away and straightened, rotating away. He looked at the name tag one the door, before walking away slowly. "But why can't I?"

** "Haruno Sakura"**

There was other things to do, he could do nothing, just wait and have…hope.

'Stay awake bastard! Come on man don't die on me! Stay the fuck awake!' Blood slicked the hands and arms of a blonde youth. His hold slipped once he finally had a strong grip on his companion's hand.

Naruto tried to ignore the smell of burning flesh, how his hand had plunged into the chest of his enemies, grabbing the still beating heart and then sending waves of chakra outward.

Tried to ignore the fact that not a scratch, not a single fucking scratch was on him, that vital fluid was in his hair, clothes, under his toenails and fingernails and it was not his.

He hadn't ripped Haruke's shoulder, breaking it into four different sections…No, he wasn't the one who felt sick pleasure when he smelt her fear, tasted the coppery red substance as he tore her right leg open, exposing the pink membrane that coated every bone.

'Come on Isamu! Stay awake! Don't make me get Ren!' A small smile curved Isamu's cracked lips.

'R-ren?' Tears swelled up in Naruto's eyes.

'Yeah, Ren. She'd beat the crap out of you, remember?' The boy's brown eyes glassed over, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. 'Isamu?' Naruto looked down at his friend's face, fear and worry filling his sky blue eyes. 'Isamu? What's wrong?'

'Ren is dead.'

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The blonde snapped out of his dark thoughts and momentary looked over. A Leaf chuunin stood off to his left, when he was younger, he used to call chuunins, the messengers (slaves) of the 'honorable' Hokage…of course, Iruka hit him over the head for that. "The Hokage wishes to see you."

'Well speak of the devil.'

x x x x x x x x x x

A small droplet hit the dry soil, darkening the one spot a deeper shade.

'He's gone…' A small bouquet of sallow flowers was clutched in insipid hands. Sobs rattled the young woman's lithe body.

Neji watched his cousin mournfully, everyone else already left leaving the two relatives alone. He'd only seen his cousin like this only one other time. Her fragile heart was shattered after the Hokage-sama announced Konoha's number 1 loudest ninja…was gone. The foolish boy unknowingly broke Hinata's heart to pieces. But… she never seemed to give up, when Miruto asked Hinata for her hand in marriage, they all finally thought that she was moving on, forgetting the blonde. That is…if the fake happiness that seemed to dull her pale eyes wasn't apparent, why hadn't they tried to stop the engagement? Didn't they know the shy woman would live a loveless marriage…stay unhappy? Neji sighed and went to his cousin's side.

"Hinata." Eyes of pale violet, so similar to his own stared back at him except with unshed tears.

"Why?" More silver droplets in purest of forms blotched her sight. Her body started sagging towards the ground, Neji catching her before she fell completely to the ground. Gently as if she were made of glass, Neji picked her thin body up in a bridle style. "He's gone." A single flower was clutched to her chest.

You know that old saying?

"I know, Hinata." The boy looked down at his broken cousin, finally getting a good look at the single flower in her grip. A single sob raked her body before she fell into an exhausted slumber...

But not before murmuring a single name.

"Naruto…"

A flower…the colour of pale sunshine, fell from Hinata's fingers to the ground.

x x x x x x x x x x x

The blonde man couldn't help, but be slightly dumbfounded, then again who wouldn't upon seeing the mass of papers and people shinobi and workers alike running like madmen to different destinations.

"Finally!" He could just make out a blonde head in the midst of large piles of paper. The Hokage scowled at the missing-nin in front of her. "You know how bloody hard it is to find you?!" She glanced down at a paper handed to her. "Shizune! What the hell is this?! Why would I want the newest copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'!"

'Tsunade, reading ero-sennin's books?' Instead of speaking his question out loud, the blonde waited patiently. A small pulsing vein popped up on the older woman's head.

"That's it." Looking around her, she glared darkly. "Everyone out! Now! OUT!"

…A small flutter of paper was her answer. The Godaime fell back into her large chair, a sigh escaping her lips. "Finally."

"You wished to see me, old hag?" Amusement flickered in his eyes briefly before being banished behind his mask.

"Naruto…" She sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You haven't told me everything have you?"

'Shit' He narrowed his eyes, posture becoming rigid. He shrugged non-chantingly putting a cocky look on.

"And if I haven't?" Tsunade stood swiftly , slamming a fist angrily down on top of her oak desk.

"Damn it Naruto!" She advanced towards Naruto staring up at him with the nastiest glare she could muster. "I need to know what's going on! Now!" It wasn't until now that she noticed how much the teenager had grown since the last time she saw him, six years ago. He'd gone from being the shortest boy of his age group to a 6'3" adolescent. "The longer we wait, the more chances one of my people will die."

Something sparked to life in his mismatched eyes before dying again.

"Please Naruto," desperation filled her voice. "I wish for no hostility to be between us, please I beg of you, tell me." The Godaime held her right hand up. He stared at her open hand for a second then gazed into her eyes.

"The truth?"

"The truth." He smirked and clasped the Hokage's hand…she might as well have made a pact with the devil himself.

x x x x x x x x x x x

No…not again.

Slender, elegant hands were replaced with slightly chubby fingers. Wide wild eyes looked out at the scene in front of her.

I'm not supposed to be here! Not again! _The words continued to flicker through her mind, repeating…destined to be there for an eternity. Fear oozed from her being, tainting the ground with its dark slippery fingers. Her senses, heightening, growing stronger from instincts which usually lay dormant amongst humans._

A pungent smell, one that she'd come to recognize filled the air, burning her sensitive sense of smell along with other whiffs of the usually; smoke, dirt, burning substances, blood…

_ Taking several yawning breaths, the thin twelve year old started to trek deeper into the ruins of probably a once prospective city._

The constant buzz of insects was the only thing that held silence at bay, besides the sound of the child's bare feet hitting foul, broken paved road. A body lay in the middle of the road face down, dried blood pooled at the abdomen.

A lump formed in the young girl's throat, she tried to turn her eyes away from the dead body.

If the child had dared to approach the "shell" , she would have noticed the normal signs of the dead. Pale white larva squirmed in their rotting haven of flesh inside the small puncture wounds, hollow eye sockets, and gaping mouth. Flies fluttered their see threw pennon, searching for a place to clean and rest.

A shutter coursed through the girl's thin body, but not from the cold. To make matters worse, rain began to descend from angry dark clouds, smothering the last of greedy flames which licked the air. Goosebumps speckled her pale, rosy skin, something deep inside of her now child-like body bubbled to the surface, before her world went black.

The small bundled form sat curled up on the muddy ground, her hair and clothes clung like a second skin to her body. Sobs raked her body, the sound muffled by a cloth given to her before hand. Lying on either side of her, face down, were the people she once called family. She clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to believe any of it, wanting and waiting for her parents' happy, smiling faces to come from the gloom. To hold her twelve year old body and tell her everything would be alright, that it had all been just a nightmare, a bad dream.

That was…before the faint sound of a clothed foot hit the ground behind. Fear gripped her heart, she did the only thing any reasonable person would do…she ran. Adrenaline pounded in her veins, her heart pounding her in ears. The same simple thought burned in her mind, repeat like a mantra.

Run, run as fast as you can. Run away!

_ From the monster behind her, from the bodies of her dead parents, away from the missing body of her brother._

She skidded around a sharp bend knowing it would help lose the creature behind her. Instead she crashed headlong into something.

The world spun, pain erupted from her ankle and head. She gazed at the blurred object slowly watching it come into focus.

A mop of golden hair flopped into the sky blue eyes of a young boy. Both of the youth gawked at each other, their large frightened eyes taking in the appearance of the latter before the little girl looked away. The world fell silent with the exception of the rain.

_ At first…it sounded more like paper being crumpled, till the area seemed to vibrate with the static._

Eyes widened in realization…but it was too late.

A scream erupted from her throat as she fell to her hands and knees, the smell of burning flesh blinding the world in pain.

Haruke's body jolted, her dark eyes snapping open. Sakura blossoms fluttered in a phantom wind swirling from the trees she lay under. Her senses sharpened, a brook bubbled playfully near by hidden almost the whispering branches of Konoha's massive trees. The feel of rich grass and soil under her calloused palms, the smell of spring and early summer leaves and flowers, of cherry blossoms.

Such peacefulness hadn't existed in her life since…

She shook her head, golden brown locks twisting and waving like it had a mind of its own.

"It had all been a dream…" She stared down at her fingers, watching them spend out, letting the blades of grass slide outwards before standing tall again. "All…just…a…dream." She sighed dragging a hand across her face, letting it drop. "I know you're there." The twitter of a bird nearby mixed with the stream was her only answer, Haruke glanced around, her eyes hardening lightly. "You can come out now. There really is no point on hiding from me."

The faint almost nonexistent of a body landing next to her didn't startle her in the least. Haruke looked up as a shadow fell across her.

Who ever said a shinobi must always expect the unexpected never met a member of a clan before.

Coal black eyes pierced her.

Penetrating her barriers…

Staring into her soul now bared to the world.

Her heart pounded rapidly, watching as red leaked into his dark eyes.

Her limbs froze, fear taking control of her body.

Three comma shaped markings flickered to life.

"Sharingan." His eyes narrowed when the single word was uttered past her lips. "Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Who are you?" Haruke's body stiffened.

"Yumazike…Yumazike Haruke." Lifting her head definitely, she closed her eyes. "Commanding officer under the legion of Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi no Youko.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Tsunade stared off into space, forgetting where she was and who she was with, then again… Most people would do similar things, or just lose their minds in shear panic, knowing that something was coming for them and the man who had stood in front of her mere minutes before. She tried to swallow her fear, with shaky fingers the Godaime pushed herself upwards and headed for the door. The hallways were empty by now, only the odd Anbu or worker whispering around a corner.

"Hokage-sama." She jumped slightly, perceiving the soft spoken Anbu. His ivory-bone mask glinting in the dull hallway lights.

"Sasuke?" Confusion obscured her vision. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I have a few questions…"

x x x x x x x x x x x

He always did feel a certain satisfaction when things were done correctly…

He gazed out at the demolition before him, such weak beings these creatures. They infest and reproduce like vermin, small and useless except for the odd few. You squish them once, they double in numbers twice as fast.

The beast he rode quivered beneath him, impatient, anxious, wanting to kill and eat…or maybe the other way around. The scent of blood could make any creature, human or animal, and the odd hybrid…go deranged with the need to feel the blood lust…Well that was true for the beings in his dark army.

A smirk flickered across his usual stoic face, hearing the sound of a woman's shriek mixed amongst the roar of men's laughter.

"Ssssirr." A raspy tone of voice, sounding more like a lizard hissing than a man, whispered next to him and his steed. He skimmed over the hunched over, man cloaked completely in black. "It'ss been done." A pale pair of spheres gleamed in his hand like precious stones, at first glance one may think such things by the way the man held them in his sickly hands, but then again. What stone would have blood on it?

The rider drew one of the objects from the strange man's grasp, who in turn flinched briefly, afraid to touch his master's pale skin. The 'master' held the sphere gently turning it slowly in his hand. The only flaws on the treasure's perfect surface stood out. Pale lavender almost white in colour shined with a light all its own. "Aasss requested, masster. The eyess of a Hyuuga of the main houssse." With a small bow, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking the eyeballs with him.

The man frowned , he would have to get rid of that snake soon, his voice was beginning to annoy him. He smirked again.

'Speaking of snakes.' He glanced towards the two men tied to a nearby pole. Both had long hair, probably very silky at one time, now in pieces stringed together by grease, dirt, and blood after long days and nights of no bathing. Their clothes and skin torn to shreds, the massive amounts of torture bringing them to his mercy. They hung , their wrist raw and blue from the abuse afflicted on them. The pale, sneaky snake should have known better than to try his crafty tricks on him. It was simple really, torture the leader in front of his legion, make them fear, and they will follow like the mangy mutts they were. He sneered, it was best to place them in the frontline, kill them off and not waste the few men who had some talent, destroy the weak and the strong will survive.

A man dressed in black, kneeled down in front.

"We found the location of the target, sir."

"I already knew." He stared through the smoke and haze, past the great barren desert, to the darkening green trees of Konoha village. "Kyuubi."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Hinata walked silently through the halls of Konoha Hospital, her eyes always on the check board held in her hands.

"Okay, lets see here-" Her sentence was cut short as she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Hinata."

Pale lavender met the mismatched eyes of crimson and azure.

** End of Part One**

****

****

** Kuroi's notes:** **:**Stares blankly at chapter just written**:** …damn…Must write a…humour…next **:**crosses arms and closes eyes, as she nod slowly to herself**:** yes, humour…

Thank you minna-san!

Kaiyuga: :perks up**:** POCKY CHUUNIN!!! WHERE!! WHERE!! **:**pops strawberry Pocky into mouth**:** thanks for the review, WHEN ARE YOU PUTTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FOR YOUR NARUTO FIC?! **:**starts crying**:** Why?! Why leave me stranded! **:**strikes a dramatic pose with a light shinning down on Kit**:** WHY?!

Angie-chan: :sweatdrops**:** I got to agree with you there…he is…err…a angry teenager, just like me! **:**spins in circles on wheelie chair.**:** no…wait…I'm more insane than angry hehehe…THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!

Hell Devil: **:**shuffles feet**:** I guess I should feel kinda…honoured? **:**scratches back of head sheepishly**:** I found out about Naruto awhile ago, one of my favourite artists posted a Naruto picture on her website, I got to admit when I first saw the whisker-like scar marks on Naruto's face, I was just like "What thee 'ell it dis?!" **:**speaks with accent**:** Now it's my favourite anime…speaking of anime, I have to watch the latest Naruto Episode…**:**pulls popcorn out of nowhere.**:** Thanks for the review, glad you like my story!

Shadow Eclipse: sorry about that last author note thingy, I really hope there's no more. See!! I updated!!

SilverKnight7: Sorry I took so long, major plot bunnies **:**grumbles darkly**:** more like plot cows…Plus school was killing me…umm about little note saying 'I would write no more stories after this?' …that was a lie, that's what happens when I get depressed, I say …err write things that I don't mean. I already have outlines for other story ideas. Thanks for the review!

SoulRetriever13: Silly? Yes, that is me =p, I was actually in Anaheim, since we had to play in Disneyland…could get as many fast passes as we wanted hehehe. Thanks for the review, hope this chapter makes more sense…all of my editors said it was great, and found no spelling mistakes. Ya for me!!

RavensHaelo: Cool name, I was planning piecing it together…ssllloooowwwlllyyyy though **:**grins darkly**:** I got to admit writing the characters out was pretty fun, I try to keep them as in character as possible…well…except for Naruto, I pieced him together using the elements around me. He's angry just like how my siblings used to be when they were teens …damn…my brother's getting old…he's ten years older than me and I'm 15...**:**ehem**:** Anyways, he's apart of my mind, and what I feel around me. **:**scratches head**:** damn…that really confused me…Thanks for the review!

Akki: …Very forgetful now aren't we? **:**grins**:** I think the reason why that chapter made sense to only the two of us, is **A)** I'm the writer, it would be very sad if it didn't make sense to me.

** B)** You're insane, and can understand things that most people can't comprehend.

** C)** We're both crazy, and it makes sense to us only.

** Or D)** We're the only sane people on the planet and the rest of the world is insane.

…I like D

Karu-san: **:**stares blankly.**:** ummm thanks?

Daniel of Lorien: Why does everybody think I killed Sakura? **:**ponders over question.**:** Weird…**:**shrugs**:** Ah well, I actually like Sakura now, I used to think she was a …**:**ehem**:** but anyways! **:**starts bouncing up and down**:** I have a lot of things figured out, now I just have to write them out! Thanks for the review!

Wolfgirl13: waves hand Nah! Don't worry about it, no need to apologize, sorry I didn't update sooner. Thanks for reviewing!

Gopu: Thanks! grins

Cursed Mist: I got to admit, compared to your dark poetry, my story looks like a kiddy pool next to a Olympic sized swimming pool **:**sweatdrops**:** Always wanted to say that…School…I hate school. Damn government is giving us Provincial Exams one year earlier **:**twitch**:** I guess they're kinda like a SAT exam. I'll talk to you on IM soon! Cya!

Wormkaizer: 0.o hehehe Thanks for reviewing!

Insanechildfanfic: Damn that's a long name, thanks for reviewing.

xcomla: Thanks

PhoniexChild: Cool name, sorry I didn't update sooner! Yes, I got to agree with you, Kyuubi talking to Naruto even creeps me out…this is what happens when I let my imagination go wild, scary eh?

Pocky Sweets: **:**eyes name**:** POCKY!!! POCKY!!! I LOVE POCKY!!! **:**starts jumping up and down.**:** WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE FLAVOUR?! **:**ehem**:** As you can tell…I really like Pocky, strawberry is my favourite **:**drools**:** Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Red Rose: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner next time.

Hyper yo yo boy: Sweet name. See! I didn't forget the story! Hahahaha. Wow, you tour to different countries? Now that would be a great job **:**nods head savagely**:** I figured out what Sugoi meant after I posted the author note. But thanks anyways!

Catc10: **:**blink**:** **:**blink**:** **:**tilts head to one side like a dog**:** I'm confused…

black panther-690: Yes, I'm a big bully, as for those 'secrets' you said you would post on the internet…YOU DON'T KNOW ANY!!!MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Silvermist 91: **:**sweatdrops**:** I'm sorry about earlier, I found out that there were two Silvermist, and got kinda confused…which isn't very hard…0.o your from Australia! Damn it must be hot, I would turn into a crispy fried lobster **:**notices blank looks**:** What?! It's true! I glow under black light!! **:**turns back to writing**:** Thanks for reviewing! P.S. If you do write a Naruto fic I would so read it, just…if you left Cliffhangers, expect death threats from me…I don't like them…

RiNuN: **:**ehem**:** You'll just have to wait and see if Naruto was involved with a girl **:**cackles evilly**:** as for what I said before about people and how they work, I know a lot about that kinda stuff, very good at physiology. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay…I think that's everyone, Thanks for reviewing again! If you have any questions or comments just email me at: RaeRae1313 or KuroiKitsune1313 hotmail.com (HAHAHA!!! NO UNDERLINING!!!)


End file.
